i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=Okay, the Ozoni is done. I'll leave the arrangement to you, Orihara.Ozoni is a type of soup |3Jan2=Frying mochi together with cheese makes it delicious. It goes well with sake too. |3Jan3=Happy new year. Shall we go Hatsunode together? |3Feb1= It's Cat Day. Putting cat ears on Seiya and Kanata would surely be cute. |3Feb2= Why is RabiRabi in the snow.....!? I'll save him right now so don't worry. |3Mar1= Kanata keeps looking at the Ohina-sama's on the entrance. |3Mar2= Spring arrived. Seiya always tries to climb on trees so I have to stop him. |3Mar3= My little sister was looking at the Ohina-sama dolls with sparkling eyes. Fufu, she's so cute. |3Mar4 = I'm happy to receive your love. Look forward to my return gift. |3Mar5 = Here, my White day return gift. Open your mouth, I'll feed you. |3Apr1= A school entrance ceremony, huh. It's been a while we first enrolled here. |3Apr2= It's still a bit chilly, so I brought a blanket to the location. |3Apr3= Fufu, the Demon Akkira will destroy this world's catharsis... |3May1= For Golden Week I'll go on a one-day trip with Seiya and Kanata. |3May2= Adam asked me to let him ride on my shoulders because he wanted to see the Koinobori from up close. |3May3= Kanata and Seiya were playing inside a Koinobori. I wonder if it's hide-and-seek. |3Jun1= You would surely look beautiful with a wedding dress. Fufu. |3Jun2= I brought an umbrella. Let's go home together. |3Jul1 = Orihara can run well even though he's in a yukata. I wonder if Kakitsubata-san is okay... |3Jul2 = Kanata asked me for tips on drinking sexily, but... |3Jul3= May those enjoyable days I'm spending with Seiya and Kanata last forever.... |3Aug1 = When it's hot, you're supposed to lose your appetite, but Kanata and Seiya eat a lot. |3Aug2 = You want to see me in a yukata? I hope you'll be in a yukata too. |3Sep1=Seiya complimented my eyes, saying that they were like the moon. I got a bit embarrassed. |3Sep2=The moon is beautiful. Fufu, I'm saying it to you.In Japan, “the moon is beautiful” also means “I love you” |3Oct1= Seiya said that he wants to participate in the relay of the sports festival. |3Oct2= When summer ends it suddenly becomes cold. You have to make sure to keep your health in check. |3Oct3= What costume will you put on for Halloween? I want to see it. |3Nov1= Seiya and Kanata started wearing glasses and reading beside me. Are they imitating me? |3Nov2= Certainly, the food in autumn is delicious, but don't overeat okay. |3Dec1= Kanata, if you fidget that much, Seiya will find out, you know? |3Dec2= The illuminations throughout the town are beautiful. The lights have warmth. |3Dec3= I reserved a table at a restaurant. Would you like to have dinner with me? |3Dec4= This year is coming to an end. Let's make the next one great too. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Lines